Teach me to ride
by LittleDraco
Summary: Little Chris wants to learn how to ride a bike but Leo has other plans. Set in the unchanged future.


Chris sat in his room, tears flowing down his face. Again his own father had spent the day with Wyatt. Today was supposed to be the day that Leo was going to teach him how to ride a bike. The five year old sat on his bed crying and at the same time listening in to his parents fight, again.

"LEO HES YOUR SON, WHY WOULD YOU NOT SPEND ANY TIME WITH HIM?" Piper yelled at Leo who just sat there on the chair

"I HAD TO GO A CHARGE WAS DYING" Leo said trying not to make things worse than they already are

"LEO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH CHRIS WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS, GOD I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD DO THIS, AGAIN" Piper was passed angry, she had that look in her eyes that could blow the universe up. But before Leo could say anything else Piper continued "AND WHEN YOU CAME BACK YOU WENT RIGHT UP TO WYATTS ROOM AND HELPED HIM WITH THIS HOMEWORK, DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO SEE CHRIS"

It was normal for Leo to spend all his time with Wyatt and not Chris. When they would go to the playground Leo would watch Wyatt but not Chris, so Chris would stay close as a possible as he could just to get noticed by his father.

Today was no different; Leo had told Chris to wait at the front door, ready to go. Chris got all exited that he had waited at the front door with a helmet and padding ready to go. He waited for hours, and by the time Leo had come home it was after dark. The moment Leo and Chris looked right at reach other Chris turned around, opened the front door and chucked his brand new bright blue helmet out the door, and slammed the door shut, orbed strait up to his room with tears. When Leo tuned around he found Piper standing there and she was not happy.

Chris had been in his room for an hour he didn't even come out for dinner. The only thing her could hear was the sound of his mother and father fighting downstairs. Chris didn't want to hear the sound of his father, he always seemed to care more his brother.

Chris didn't want to talk to anyone not even who was on the other side of his door. Whoever it was they knocked, Chris just let out a moan and quietly said "just go away". Seconds later Chris could hear orbs just hoping it wasn't his father, it was Wyatt.

Wyatt orbed on top of Chris's bed and Wyatt had his teddy Wuvey with him. Without making a sound Wyatt handed Wuvey over to his brother and Chris just grabbed the teddy and curled up with him. Wyatt didn't mind sharing Wuvey with Chris when he was upset, than again Wyatt never liked seeing his brother upset.

"Chris" Wyatt wanted to get Chris to talk to him, he had the look on his face like he had an idea. The only thing he could get out of his brother was a small whisper "what?"

"Would you like me to teach you how to ride a bike" Wyatt asked. Seeing that he was only nearly two years older than him Wyatt could probably do better keeping that promise than his own father.

The only replay he got from his crying brother was a nod with his head. With that Wyatt could tell his brother needed him at the moment, so he climbed up next to him and laid there with him.

Piper had finished yelling for the night and went off to look where her son Wyatt had gone. She had checked everywhere except one room she just hoped that both of her boys would be in there. As Piper opened the door to Chris's room she found both boys asleep on the bed, with Chris cuddled up with both Wuvey and Wyatt.

"At least someone cares about him as much as I do." Piper thought to herself as looked at her two boys together. When she walked over to the bed she noticed just how much Chris must have been crying, his eyes were red. it breaks her heart just knowing he had been crying.

The next morning Wyatt had woken up earlier than planned, the first thing he noticed was he was in his brother's room. Chris was still asleep next to him, so he decided that he would go down for breakfast. When he got there he found his mother already there having a coffee. "Morning pumpkin, got any plans for the day?' Piper asked looking towards him with an attempted smile. "Yea, I'm going to teach Chris to ride a bike today, since dad didn't." Wyatt said with a smile. Piper was happy that someone was able to teach him and spend time with him. She didn't want his only friend his mother so Piper was glad that his brother is going to be there for him.

By the time lunch was ready both Chris and Wyatt were riding around in the backyard together, laughing and smiling. Piper looked out of the window and saw the brothers together, she just didn't want to make them stop but she just had to.

**I hope you enjoyed this. A little brotherly bonding moment. **

**Disclamer: I own nothing if I did, well more brotherly bonding would have happened **

**Please Review but keep then nice. I love that feedback. **

**A/N: hey guys if this story looks familiar it might I started to repost some of my older stories back up. Mostly some one shots. I decided to put them back up for no reason so enjoy**


End file.
